


If You Arrive

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook refused to remember his sick betrothed writhing on his bed a few days ago. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Curly's Laugh, Hook's Christmas, etc.





	If You Arrive

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

 

Captain Hook refused to remember his sick betrothed writhing on his bed a few days ago. There were other things he wouldn't recall. Sometimes abandoning Cecilia so that he wouldn't view her suffering. Cookson adding a few flies to stew recently. A current glance at the empty bed. A scowl formed on Captain Hook's face. 

There were footsteps in darkness. Captain Hook still scowled. He blinked at the same time. ''My betrothed?'' Footsteps were heard near Captain Hook's bed. ''Cecilia? Are you here? Are you returning to me?'' he wished to know. 

That was when Captain Hook remembered Cecilia died. 

 

THE END


End file.
